GRAY WOLF THINKS TAI LUNG IS ONLY SECOND RATE
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Gray Wolf and Tai Lung, Monster Rancher and Kung Fu Panda/canine and feline counterparts, have both righted their wrongs, joined the main hero groups of their respective universes and kicked ass in a tournament. But what happens when they face each other?


Hey, guys! I decided that, because the fic "Hare's Only Second Rate" was favorited more than any other of my Monster Rancher fanfics thus far, and because it was established on one anime forum thread I found that, if Gray Wolf and Tai Lung were to fight, it'd be "Gray Wolf all day" as the winner, I decided I'd show that in the form of a cool, funny Monster Rancher/Kung Fu Panda crossover fic!

So I wrote this fic, which is a spin-off of the "Hare's Only Second Rate" story, which inspired this along with the aforementioned anime thread doing the same. This is for any and all fans of Monster Rancher and/or Kung Fu Panda, and especially anyone who liked "Hare's Only Second Rate". Like that fic, the song in it is spun off from "You're Only Second Rate" from "Aladdin: The Return Of Jafar", though the lyrics are altered in a subtly different way than in "Hare's Only Second Rate". Gray Wolf and Tai Lung, after both have turned good again and join respectively the goodies and the Jade Palace alongside their former foes, decide to participate in a tournament that takes place after their universes cross over. But Tai Lung is about to see just how true it is he's never gone up against an opponent like Gray Wolf, not even when he fought with Po.

Two other things are to be noted. One, this was also inspired by how Tai Lung took the role of the Genie in my Ice Age/Kung Fu Panda crossover fanfic: "Diego And Tai Lung's Wishes" and also how Gray Wolf had a part in Tiger's Jafar role in "Hare's Only Second Rate". And two, I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Monster Rancher Anime and Kung Fu Panda. On to the story!

GRAY WOLF THINKS TAI LUNG IS ONLY SECOND RATE

Quite the battle was about to take place, because this wasn't just any battle. And it was in no normal place, and the time and circumstances were also anything but ordinary. You see, two universes had crossed over. The Monster Rancher universe and the Kung Fu Panda universe.

And it was at a time where, in the former, Gray Wolf had, along with Pixie and Big Blue, joined the goodies(Tiger, Genki, Holly, Suezo, Mocchi, Big Blue, Golem and Hare)after repairing the damage he'd done as a brainwashed baddy. The other two did the same before joining. None of it was easy for any of them, but they managed it and the goodies happily allowed them to join, Tiger glad to have his brother back as much as Gray Wolf was to be back with his brother.

Additionally, it was at a time when Tai Lung had also, after being defeated by Po, recovered and also decided to repair the damage he'd done during the time he was insane, raging and evil, and turn good again. After quite a while, he managed to through many deeds and events. And he'd join up with both Shifu, Po and the Furious Five in the Jade Palace. Shifu was glad to have Tai Lung back as one of his own and Po thought it would be a novelty to fight alongside Tai Lung instead of against him, as did the Furious Five, especially Tigress. And Tai Lung was not the least bit inclined to disagree.

Both those living in the MR universe and the KFP one would forgive, respectively, Gray Wolf and Tai Lung(and in the MR one they also forgave Pixie and Big Blue)and see them as heroes at last. Both groups in both universes accepted their joining, though it was not easy any more than making themselves good again was, especially in Tai Lung's case.

Now, a while after both the former enemy newcomers for the heroic groups and the crossing over of the two universes, there was a tournament being held. There was a gold prize cup offered in it for whoever won the championship, and although there were many contestants, both the MR goodies and the Jade Palace heroes thought it would be a good idea, given Gray Wolf and Tai Lung loved fighting and were easily each other's MR/KFP counterparts in every way, for them to enter the competition see who was the stronger of the two as opponents in this tournament, if they could make it that far. Neither refused the offer, and most especially since they'd been itching for a good fight for some time. So they were signed up and allowed to enter as contestants and competitors for this tournament.

Of course, all of this took place AFTER the two universes got to know each other in every way once they crossed over, and when the tournament took place, Gray Wolf and Tai Lung naturally were the last two opponents to be standing, as they'd easily torn through all the other foes they got into a fight with in the competition, which was surprising to everyone else, but not to their respective groups.

Anyway, they'd made short work of all the other competitors, be they ones from the MR universe or ones from the KFP universe(it varied with both Gray Wolf and Tai Lung who they fought from which universe)and it came down to the two of them. Whoever won this fight was the champion and winner of the gold cup trophy. The pressure on all of the crowd in the arena was tremendous, especially the groups the two handsome silver dynamos now belonged to.

"Well, this is it, Tai Lung." Gray Wolf stated. "The final stage of this tournament. We're the two most powerful participants, and we've both kicked everyone else's ass in the fights we had. It's natural that it comes down to us." "Indeed, Gray Wolf, indeed." Tai Lung replied. "And now everyone in the crowd of this arena will see us battle and end the whole damn tournament. With me as the champion, of course. I hope that your brother is not too upset once I've beaten you down."

"Ah, but it will happen an entirely different way than that, and an entirely different champion will come out of this. And that champion will be me! Though, along with hoping your master won't hate me too much for beating your ass, I admit you are talented, and quite good for a laugh." Gray Wolf replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Tai Lung retorted. He let loose his claws and bared his teeth, plus gave a nasty death glare with his eyes, hoping to use fear to throw Gray Wolf off track. It seemed to work, as suddenly Gray Wolf was nowhere to be seen. At that instant, Tai Lung went: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Who's laughing NOW?" Suddenly, he heard laughter from Gray Wolf, who he saw when he turned around. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" The laughter from Gray Wolf sounded just like this. It was all too clear what he'd done, too.

Gray Wolf had simply used his speed to dash right behind him when Tai Lung did his scare move so he could startle the snow leopard fighter when he least expected it. The silver furred horned wolf then responded: "I believe it's ME!" Them, after Gray Wolf leapt over Tai Lung and landed right in front of him like he'd been before, Tai Lung spun round again and the fight started, and Gray Wolf and Tai Lung alike were both posed and ready to attack each other.

But just as Tai Lung was about to attack, Gray Wolf began to sing: "I must admit, your kung fu tricks are amusing!" He hit Tai Lung with lightning, knocking him down, and pulled his scroll from his belt with his jaws. He then spit it out and sang on: "I bet you've got a scroll right under your belt!"

Tai Lung got up, but Gray Wolf just kept singing. "Now here's your chance to get the best of me! Hope your paw is hot! Come on, cat, let's see what you've got!" Tai Lung tried to land a punch on Gray Wolf, but Gray Wolf ducked it easily, then flipped back to dodge another big punch from Tai Lung.

Gray Wolf sang on: "You try to nail me with your hardest stuff, but your punching power isn't up to snuff! I'll set all the facts straight. You're simply out of date! You're only second rate!"

He blew blizzard breath onto the ground and Tai Lung, trying to run at him and attack, slipped on it, then fell over and hit the ground on his back hard. "OOOOOOF!" he said. Gray Wolf then let loose a cyclone wind move to blow Tai Lung towards him, right before slashing him hard and drawing out blood with a lunging scratch move across the front of him. After that, he kept up his singing: "You think you're so tough and cool, but you're truly lame! You've got a lot to learn about the warrior's game! So for your information, I reiterate. You're only second rate!"

He leapt up onto a high pillar, Tai Lung getting up and looking up to see him standing there. In the next second, Gray Wolf went on: "All cower…at the power…IN MY MOLAR!" He showed his sharp, shiny teeth in a menacing way and added: "My eye ranks right on high on every list!" After he gave Tai Lung a vicious death glare with one eye, which gleamed sharply, he jumped down in front of the snow leopard and sang out: "But if you're not convinced that I'm unstoppable, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!"

Tai Lung tried to kick Gray Wolf, but Gray Wolf ducked under it and bit Tai Lung's leg good and hard. More blood spilled out, and Tai Lung yowled in pain. Then Gray Wolf let go, leapt back, stabbed Tai Lung in the shoulder with his horns, bleeding him further, blasted him down with lightning and finally sang: "Go ahead and strike me with your big surprise! Try and beat me hard! Or cut me down to size! All attacks I'll evade! It's just a piece of cake! You're only second rate!" He howled the last lines right to the sky at a very high tone and volume.

Then he blew ice breath to freeze Tai Lung's legs just as the snow leopard got up again, and then ran over to slash him across the back with his claws. This cause Tai Lung to bleed more, and the pain was almost more than even he could tolerate. Following this, Gray Wolf sang to him: "You know your nerve strike power isn't tough enough! And your damage soaking doesn't measure up! Let me pontificate upon your sorry state…YOU'RE ONLY SECOND RATE!"

Tai Lung smashed the ice around his legs and feet with his fists, but then Gray Wolf fired yet another blast of lightning at him just as he leapt into the air, Gray Wolf going while he nailed Tai Lung in mid-leap: "Lightning's coming at ya!" "AAAAAAAGGHH!" screamed Tai Lung as he hit the ground hard. Then Gray Wolf blew another blast of blizzard breath, which bathed Tai Lung in ice, and added on: "Glacier's gonna grab ya!" Tai Lung managed to break free again, but just as he somersaulted over to Gray Wolf and tried to stomp kick him, Gray Wolf dashed out of the way. After this, he sang out: "You're just a dumb puss wuss! AND THIS WORLD'S BIGGER THAN THE BOTH OF US!"

After the last line, he looked up to the sky and the open of the whole area around them. In the next instant, he let loose another wind attack Tai Lung's way, which blew him into a wall. Gray Wolf sang further: "So spare me your dumb, empty scare!" Tai Lung got up and ran for Gray Wolf, but Gray Wolf ran by him, slashed his pants open and let them fall, revealing his small and scant pair of underwear. "You look HORRENDOUS in your underwear!" put in Gray Wolf.

Gray Wolf then pounced on Tai Lung and pinned him down, slashing and biting away at him while singing: "And I can hardly wait to show you my worst hate, then stuff you right the fuck into an empty crate!" He then leapt off of him, and Tai Lung tried to get up, but was badly beaten down and bloodied up, and Gray Wolf repeatedly hit him with lightning, ice and wind while singing the last verse in his song: "You'd serve a better purpose with a piece of slate! YOU'RE ONLY SECOND R-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E!" He proceeded with the coup de grace by leaping forward and slicing Tai Lung a good one.

With that, Tai Lung fell over into a coma following an explosion of blood. He was out cold and would be for quite a while. The fight was over, and Gray Wolf had utterly wasted Tai Lung. He was the final winner and the tournament's champion, plus had proven himself the more powerful of the two. He howled to the sky in triumph and it was only too fitting there was suddenly a full moon to be seen in the darkened night sky. He did so while standing over Tai Lung's unconscious wreck of a body, too. It was only too clear. He was the all time champ of all champs in the best way.

"YEAH! I WON! I RULE! I'M THE FUCKING CHAMP!" shouted Gray Wolf, and from the stands came running both the Monster Rancher goodies and the Jade Palace warriors. The former came to commend Gray Wolf while the latter came to help out Tai Lung. We look at the praise Gray Wolf gets first.

As the goodies came towards Gray Wolf, they began showing their congratulations. "Ha, ha! You fucking did it, Gray Wolf! You're the final champion and you proved yourself the stronger of you and Tai Lung, as well as the more powerful! Way to go, brother!" roared Tiger. "Nice job! We knew you could do it!" Pixie added on.

"Indeed, I could!" Gray Wolf replied. "Thank you, thank you, all of you!" "Man, if I've ever seen a better ass kicking, I don't know when or where it was!" put in Hare. "Yeah, much better than you could ever do!" Suezo remarked. "Shut up, Suezo! Look just who the hell is talking!" Hare retorted. "No fighting, Chi! This is celebration time!" reminded Mocchi.

"Well, Gray Wolf, you definitely did great! Well done!" Holly said. "We're all very, very proud of you, and it that song you sang was hilarious!" added Genki. "Yes, I only didn't laugh because I forced myself not to." Big Blue told him. "Golem almost laughed, though Golem didn't." put in Golem a second later. "And believe me, we all loved every second of both your win and the song as well, brother, but especially me for obvious reasons." Tiger said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, brother." Gray Wolf replied as he and Tiger then nuzzled.

"We just loved your lyrics and the way you sang the song at such great times, too!" Suezo said to Gray Wolf. "Chi, it made us laugh, Chi!" Mocchi said to him. "So, then, it would seem you're the ones the prize goes to! Here you go!" said the referee as he tossed it to Gray Wolf, who caught it in his jaws and let Genki take it from his mouth by hand. Then the spectator shouted out: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE FINAL FIGHT AND OFFICIAL CHAMPION OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS GRAY WOLF! HE AND THE REST OF THE MONSTER RANCHER GOODIES WIN THIS YEAR'S GOLD CUP PRIZE! MATCH TIME IS FOUR MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS!"

The members of the crowd who were rooting for Gray Wolf immediately started cheering as much as applauding, to which Gray Wolf bowed down and posed. And those who'd hoped Tai Lung would win to no avail simply hung their heads and groaned.

Meanwhile, back with the Jade Palace heroes helping the fallen Tai Lung, Tigress was going: "God, to think Gray Wolf managed to take Tai Lung out so easily. WHILE SINGING!" during the time she, Po, Shifu, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were helping pick Tai Lung up so they could bring him home and treat his injuries.

"I know, and the way Gray Wolf and his brother are so powerful like this is pretty damn frightening." Po added. "I know Tai Lung righted his wrongs and joined us after I beat him and he took a look at reality, but what if it had been Gray Wolf or Tiger I fought in his place? Even I couldn't do that to him." "Indeed. It is relieving they are on the side of good." Shifu said. "But our main focus now is to treat Tai Lung's wounds once we get home."

"Don't we know it." Crane said. "At least this is after he's been given a pardon, plus we've gotten nice and used to him." "By any chance, Tigress, you wouldn't be thinking of saying to him you're in love with him while he's unconscious, would you? Blow a secret you've been keeping, if you have been keeping it?" asked Monkey. "YOU CAN STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled Tigress, suddenly getting all huffy. "Whoa, calm down, spitfire! He was just kidding!" Viper said. "You were, right?" "Of course." Monkey replied. "There you go." Viper stated."

"Still, none of that! Especially at a time like this!" Tigress snarled. "And for the record and your information, I'm not in love with that bastard! Sure, he's good again and on our side now, but I don't have any feelings for him, nor will I ever! So all of you get that notion the fuck out of your minds now!" "Okay, okay, please don't go flying off the handle!" Mantis said. "We've got a job to do here!" During all this time, they'd worked together to get Tai Lung gently into the hands of Po, who now carried his unconscious self. Ironically, Tai Lung regained consciousness just now.

"Uh…where am I? What hit me? Wait…I was ruined by Gray Wolf…that means he's the final champion…" "Yeah, I'm afraid so." Po said. "We're bringing you back home to treat your injuries now." "I am just glad you were not injured beyond recovery." Shifu said to him. "Me, too. Sorry I lost, master. Thanks, all of you…" Tai Lung said weakly, still quite a bit battered and thus unable to speak too loudly for a while. "Man, the way he trashed me. So embarrassing, and that condescending…god-forsaken song…OOOH!"

"Well, now you know how me and the rest of the Furious Five felt when you blathered on at us just before our fight on that bridge!" Tigress commented. "TIGRESS!" everyone else said to her in unison except for Tai Lung, who just rolled his yellow eyes and didn't want to bother making a sarcastic remark with how much his body still hurt.

"Sorry…" Tigress said, proceeding to roll her own amber and ruby eyes subsequently. The Jade Palace residents disappeared soon enough, but the Monster Rancher goodies decided to stay for a while and bathe, bask and delve in what a great victory and championship Gray Wolf had won for them. Not the least of which was Tiger and Gray Wolf sitting alongside one another on their haunches and howling at the moon like the wolves they were, and just like old times, for that matter.

THE END

So, how did you like it, fans of Tai Lung and/or Gray Wolf, and especially those who liked and/or favorited my "Hare's Only Second Rate" Monster Rancher fic? Ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
